


Złocisty Wianek

by mivky



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky





	Złocisty Wianek

Obrazek, na który spogląda ze swojej perspektywy, wydaje się być całkowicie surrealistyczny. Tak okropne rzeczy przytrafiają się przecież na filmach, nie w rzeczywistości. Nie jemu. Patrzy na to, widzi to, lecz wciąż nie może uwierzyć. Na wysuszonej latem trawie ukazuje się krew, oblepiona i zaschnięta, na każdym pojedynczym źdźble wokół zwiotczałego ciała. W powietrzu unosi się kwaśny zapach rozkładu – co jest oczywistą i normalną rzeczą, ale nie w prawdziwym świecie – który szczypie w nos przy każdym wdechu i wydechu, jednak oddychanie buzią wcale nie wydaje się być lepszym wyjściem. Nagle uderza go niewiarygodny ciężar, który spoczywa na nim, uwierając na każdym calu jego skóry, jak i w środku, na mięśniach i kościach. Ciągnie go w dół, niżej i silniej. Pokonuje dwa mechaniczne i niewielkie, lecz jakże uciążliwe, kroki w kierunku martwego mężczyzny i kołysze się niekontrolowanie na lekko ugiętych nogach. W głowie, tuż za pustką, kryje się załamanie i resztki ścierającej się nienawiści, którą powiela naruszona miłość. Dopiero podchodząc bliżej pojmuje, że ciężarem, jaki dane mu jest teraz dźwigać, jest nic innego, jak rozpacz. Zamyka oczy i mocno zaciska powieki. Ma nadzieję, że to kolejny zły sen czy następny koszmar na jawie, których ostatnio często doświadcza. Formują się one w jego głowie, nie pozwalając mu na sen, na odpoczynek. Jednak gdy otwiera oczy widok zmasakrowanego ciała ukochanego nie znika. Nie jest złudzeniem. Jest prawdziwy.

Jego nagie ciało nieopanowanie dygocze, zęby zaczynają rezonować, przepływ krwi w uszach zagłusza każdy inny dźwięk. Spogląda na wiotki korpus, leżący u jego stóp niczym coś, co nigdy nie miało w sobie życia. Jego ciało z każdym, nawet teoretycznie niewidocznym ruchem, przeszywa zdrada, jaką poczuł do samego siebie, gdy tylko obudził się na ziemi, wtedy jeszcze nieświadomy swego czynu. Mężczyzna spoczywający na leśnej polance jest jedynym, jakiego dopuścił sobie pokochać, jest jedynym, po którego zabójstwie tak się czuje. Jakim zabójstwie? Morderstwie. Jego wnętrzności są wyeksponowane, jelita oplatają ramiona, barki i kark, skóra na dłoniach głęboko zdarta. Przełyka suche letnie powietrze i w końcu przenosi wzrok w bok. Zauważa, że na jego głowie spoczywa uroczy wianek, upleciony ze złocistych kwiatów. Jednak to wszystko nie jest powodem, przez który jego ciało lgnie w stronę zakrwawionej ziemi; przez który traci grunt pod stopami, a ciężar w końcu staje się nie do wytrzymania i zmiękcza każdy centymetr każdej z jego kości sprawiając, iż ten łamie się, upada, poddaje, a jego ciało i psychika drętwieją. Powodem są te zaćmione oczy, w których panoszy się mgła, typowa pochmurnym, wczesnowiosennym porankom. Powodem jest martwota, która zamieszkawszy te jeszcze niegdyś najpiękniejsze oczy o najintensywniejszym odcieniu ciemnego brązu, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, opanowała je całkowicie.

To jest powodem przez który upada. Powodem, dla którego już nigdy nie wstaje. W końcu mu się udało.

Zabił swojego największego wroga.

Zabił miłość swojego życia.

Zabił siebie.


End file.
